


Das Grauen vom East End

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Die uralten Metropolen
Genre: Detectives, Drama, Elf, Elves, Friendship, Gen, London, Loss, Male Friendship, Murder
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Jack the Ripper geht um in London und erschüttert die Metropole an der Themse mit grausamen Morden. Inmitten der stürmischen Zeiten versucht der Elf Maurice Micklewhite sich zu profilieren und den Zwist der beiden großen Elfenhäuser Manderley und Mushroom zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen. Würde er Jack the Ripper zur Strecke bringen können, würde ihm das viel Ruhm und Ehre einbringen. Doch der Preis dafür ist hoch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Der Text entstand 2010, ist also zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt ziemlich genau 6 Jahre alt. In Anbetracht dessen bin ich erstaunt, dass er noch etwas taugt, obwohl er zu gehetzt erzählt ist. Vielleicht erweitere ich ihn ja eines Tages zu einer Novelle.

Die Welt ist gierig, und manchmal bestraft sie die Guten und belohnt die Bösen.

  Der Bibliothekar saß in seinem Büro im Londoner Nationalmuseum und las mit finsterer Miene die Tageszeitung, deren Schlagzeile der breiten Masse verkündete, dass die Identität des Mörders noch immer nicht entlarvt worden war. Nein, so konnte das nicht weitergehen! Schon seit Monaten wütete jener unbekannte Mörder, der sich selber Jack the Ripper nannte und nicht zu fassen war. Maurice Micklewhite, der Elf in dem stets weißen Anzug, lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und seufzte. Konnten Frederick George Abberline, Inspektor der Metropolitan, und Lord Nikodemus Manderley, angesehener elfischer Senator der uralten Metropole und Oberhaupt Manderley Manors, einer alten adligen Handelsfamilie, denn immer noch keinerlei Erfolge vorweisen?

  Wahrlich, so konnte das nicht weitergehen, und Maurice Micklewhite beschloss, sich bei seinem Freund Abberline persönlich zu erkundigen. Er trank seinen Tee aus, warf sich seinen Mantel über die Schulter und verließ sein Büro in der Bibliothek des Nationalmuseums. Es war der 9. November 1888 und herbstlicher Regen ging über London nieder. Maurice verzog unwillig das Gesicht, als er in den grauen Himmel aufblickte, und beschloss, seinen Weg durch die uralte Metropole zu wählen. Dieser war zwar ein wenig länger, aber dafür trocken. Mit den Händen in den Taschen vergraben, stapfte er durch den Regen. In einem verlassenen Hinterhof fand er hinter einigen Mülltonnen einen der zahlreichen Eingänge zur uralten Metropole, der Stadt unter der Stadt.

  Muffige, abgestandene Luft schlug ihm entgegen, als er die Trittleiter hinabstieg und schließlich in einem Tunnel stand, der von einigen elektrischen Lampen erhellt wurde. Maurice blickte sich kurz um und ging dann zügig los, denn er musste sich beeilen. Es war so eine Sache mit der Zeit … Die Zeit verlief anders in der uralten Metropole, langsamer mochte man meinen, oder einfach nur zäher. Die uralte Metropole, tief unter dem Pflaster Londons, war ein Abbild ihrer großen Schwester. Auch hier gab es Händler, Gilden, Märkte, Straßen, Plätze, Grafschaften … Doch waren die Menschen, die hier hausten vielleicht nicht gerade die … Normalsten. Gefallene Gottheiten hausten hier neben Rabenmenschen und Engeln, sprechende Ratten konnten hier zu edlem Adel kommen und selbst das eine oder andere Gebäude, das Übertage nicht mehr willkommen war, hatte hier eine neue Bleibe gefunden, ja, selbst ganze Städte wie das alte Londinium drüben in der Region.

  Maurice schauderte, als er an die Region dachte; ihm war diese Gegend nicht ganz geheuer, er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn er dort verweilen musste.

  Und doch war also die uralte Metropole wie ihre große Schwester. Nur mit etwas mehr Magie (oder das, was die Menschen also solche bezeichnen würden).

  Maurices alte Elfenaugen hatten die Wunder, die es hier unten zu bestaunen gab, schon oft gesehen, und so hatte er keinen Blick mehr für sich; sie waren alltäglich für ihn. Er eilte durch die Menschenmassen, die hier unten durch die Tunnel strömten, und wimmelte hin und wieder einen zu aufdringlichen Händler ab, die in dieser Gegend überall ihre Stände und Buden aufgestellt hatten, hin und wieder sogar nur dreckige Tücher, auf denen Fundstücke aus der Themse ausgebreitet lagen. Schließlich nahm der Lärm und die Fülle an Gerüchen ab und immer weniger Menschen kamen dem weiß gewandeten Elfen entgegen, bis er schließlich in einige nahezu verlassene Tunnel abbog. Nur ein einziger bunt gekleideter Tunnelstreicher begegnete ihm. Da wusste Maurice, dass er bald sein Ziel erreicht hatte.

  Er verließ die uralte Metropole durch einen ganz ähnlichen Zugang, wie er sie betreten hatte. Noch immer regnete es, doch war es mittlerweile Abend, obgleich Maurice das Museum am späten Vormittag verlassen hatte und nach seiner Zeitrechnung wohl gerade einmal eine dreiviertel Stunde vergangen war.

  Es war eben so eine Sache mit der Zeit.

  Nach wenigen weiteren Minuten hatte er den Sitz der Metropolitan Police erreicht. Er stellte sich vor und wurde sogleich zu Inspektor Abberline vorgelassen. Er klopfte an die Tür zum Büro des jungen Mannes und wartete höflich, bis ein leises und abwesend klingendes „Herein“ ertönte. Maurice trat ein.

  Hinter einem mit verschiedensten Dokumenten zugestopften Schreibtisch saß ein junger Mann in Frack und Zylinder und einem ordentlich gestutzten Backenbart. Er beugte sich mit angestrengt nachdenkender Miene über ein Stück Papier, auf dem mit roter Tinte ein Text geschrieben stand. Während er den Brief, der mittlerweile Legende geschrieben hatte, zum wahrscheinlich tausendsten Mal studierte, hatte er sich ein Monokel in das rechte Auge geklemmt. Als nun Maurice eintrat und seinen regennassen Mantel an einen Kleiderständer hängte, blickte er auf  und sogleich hellte sich sein Blick auf. „Maurice, welch Überraschung! Was treibt dich bei diesem Wetter zu mir?“

  „Die Presse, was sonst?“ Maurice reichte seinem Freund die Hand.

  Dieser erwiderte die Geste, bot ihm einen weiteren Stuhl an und reichte ihm sogleich einen Kräutertee, für den Maurice bekannter Maßen eine Vorliebe hegte – ebenso wie für exotische Schokoladen, wodurch Maurice dann doch nicht unbedingt die übliche schlanke Gestalt eines Elfen zu eigen war. Abberline setzte sich ihm gegenüber und schenkte sich selber eine Tasse Tee ein.

  „Kein Gespräch ohne eine gute Tasse Tee“, sagte er.

  Maurice konnte ihm da nur zustimmen. Sie waren eben Engländer.

  „Die Presse redet viel und weiß es doch nicht besser“, schimpfte Abberline. „Diese Einfaltspinsel glauben doch allen Ernstes, vor uns Ergebnisse erzielen zu können.“

  „Konntet ihr noch keinerlei Fortschritte erzielen? Nichts?“, wunderte sich Maurice.

  „Jack will ein Phantom bleiben“, seufzte Abberline. „Wir haben gerade einmal wage Verdachte, aber die sind nicht sehr standfest.“

  „Vielleicht ist Jack ein Phantom“, überlegte Maurice laut.

  „Die Morde sind jedenfalls echt“, gab der Inspektor zu bedenken

  Maurice warf einen Seitenblick auf ein Foto eines der Opfer und wandte ihn hastig wieder ab. „Grausig“, murmelte er.

  „Dies ist ein nie da gewesener Fall und so schnell wird es keinen Zweiten geben“, sagte Abberline. „Falls es Jacks Ziel war, eine Legende zu werden, auf diese Weise Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen, so hat er es in meinen Augen geschafft.“

  „Unsterblichkeit?“, sagte Maurice belustigt und nippte vorsichtig an dem noch heißen Tee.

  „Du hast gut reden“, entgegnete Abberline. „Da fällt mir ein, Lord Manderley meldete sich vor kurzen bei uns. Ein angeblicher Zeuge wolle sich noch heute Nacht mit ihm treffen. Er nannte als Treffpunkt eine kleine Wohnung am Miller’s Court. Ich habe ihm zwei Polizisten zur Begleitung gegeben; vielleicht kommen wir Jack jetzt doch endlich näher.“

  „Ich weiß nicht, das gefällt mir nicht“, erwiderte Maurice mit gerunzelter Stirn.

  „Und warum nicht?“, wollte Abberline wissen. „Ich meine, vielleicht hat diese unsägliche Jagt damit endlich ein Ende und London kann wieder in Frieden schlafen. Ich jedenfalls sehne mich nach einer ruhigen Nacht, nicht diese ständige Angespanntheit.“

  „Da magst du Recht haben. Und doch ist es so ein Gefühl … Heute Nacht wird etwas geschehen, ob zum Guten oder Schlechten, das kann ich nicht sagen.“ Maurice richtete sich auf. „Und nun lass mich sehen, was ihr bisher herausgefunden habt.“

  „Gerüchte und Halbwahrheiten, aber nichts Handfestes. Oder zumindest können wir uns daraus keinen Reim machen.“

  Obgleich es schon recht spät war, gab Abberline Maurice Einblicke in die Dokumente des Falles, und gemeinsam diskutierten sie darüber und werteten das Material aus. Abberline wusste, dass Maurice ein Kenner der alten Schriften war, und erhoffte sich von ihm Hilfe, was die Enträtselung von Jacks geheimnisvollen Brief betraf, doch war der Elf in dieser Sache ausnahmsweise ebenso ratlos wie alle anderen. Auch Maurice wusste damit nicht viel anzufangen. Noch so manche Teetasse wurde an diesem Abend bis in die Nacht hinein geleert, bis auf einmal eine Eilmeldung Manderley Manors die beiden erreichte.

  Ein Kurier des Elfenhauses klopfe heftig an die Tür, und als Abberline ihm öffnete, drückte dieser ihm wortlos eine Depesche in die Hand. Er wirkte recht aufgelöst. Abberline sah ihn verwundert an. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Maurice, der ihn wartend musterte, und öffnete die Nachricht. Mit einem Schlag wurde er kreidebleich im Gesicht und er stammelte einige unverständliche Worte.

  „Was ist den geschehen?“, wollte Maurice ungeduldig wissen.

  „Lord Manderley wurde ermordet aufgefunden.“

  „Was?!“

  Abberline wandte sich an den Kurier. „Richte Mylady Manderley aus, dass wir uns unverzüglich zu ihr begeben.“

  Jener nickte und eilte davon.

  „Was sagst du da?“, wiederholte Maurice atemlos. „Lord Manderley wurde _ermordet_?“

  Abberline holte tief Luft. „Ja. Wir sollten schleunigst nach Manderley Manor eilen.“

  Der Inspektor bestellte sogleich eine Droschke herbei, die die beiden Freunde nach Manderley Manor brachte, zum alten Adelshaus im Regent’s Park. Düster und beeindruckend ragte es vor ihnen auf, efeuüberwachsen und mit dunklen Zinnen. Maurice liefen kalte Schauer den Rücken hinab, als er die einschüchternde Fassade des Hauses betrachtete, während der den Weg entlang hastete, der über das große Grundstück zum Eingang führte. Ein Diener mit ausdrucksloser Miene öffnete ihnen und führte sie wortlos zum Schlafgemacht Mylord Manderleys und seiner Gemahlin Mylady Elenore Manderley. Die herrische ältere Dame empfing die beiden Neuankömmlinge mit starrer Miene und wies stumm auf das Bett, wo man den Leichnam des Elfen aufgebahrt und versucht hatte, ihn von Blut und Lehm bestmöglichst zu reinigen. Eine Wunde klaffte in seinem Hals.

  Mia Manderley, die Tochter Mylady Manderleys, kam mit einem verzweifelten Schrei in den Raum gestürzt und warf sich schluchzend und zitternd in die Arme ihrer Mutter.

  „Man fand ihn ganz in der Nähe eines der Opfer von Jack the Ripper; er muss wohl sogar Zeuge jenes Mordes geworden sein, doch nahm er dieses Wissen mit in den Tod“, sagte Mylady Manderley. Ihre Stimme war vollkommen gefühlskalt, so sehr war sie um Stärke bemüht. „Er wurde an genau jenem Ort getötet, an dem er sich mit diesem … _Informanten_ treffen wollte.“

  „Aber nicht Jack hat ihn getötet?“ wollte Abberline wissen.

  „Nein.“

  Indes hatte Maurice die Wunde genauer unter Augenschein genommen. „Diese Wunde stammt von einem Elfensäbel.“ Er blickte zu Mylady Manderley. Sie nickte. „Ein Hinterhalt, also, eine Falle.“

  „Aber wer könnte so etwas tun?“, fragte sich Abberline

  Maurice sprach aus, was sich so manch anderer, der in die Politik Londons involviert war, schon gedacht hatte.

  „Morded Mushroom.“

  Kurzzeitig flackerte Hass über Mylady Manderleys Miene.

  Abberline nickte zögernd. „Vielleicht. Aber kannst du Beweise vorbringen? Diese Beschuldigung ist ja doch sehr … weitgreifend.“

  Maurice schwieg kurz. „Nein“, sagte er leise. „Doch sagte ich dir nicht bereits einmal an diesem Tag, dass ich aus einem Gefühl heraus etwas vermutete? Hatte es mich getrogen?“ Er deutete auf den toten Elfen.

  In dem Moment wurde ihnen gemeldet, dass eine Kondolenz Mushroom Manors, des Erzfeindes von Manderley Manor, eintraf, um Mylady Manderley ihr Beileid auszusprechen.

  Maurice warf Abberline einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu.

  „Diese Heuchler!“, spie Mylady erbos aus. Widerwillig musste sie jedoch gehen und die Neuankömmlinge in Empfang nehmen. Maurice blieb mit Abberline allein zurück.

  „Eines kommt mir immer noch seltsam vor“, sagte der Elf schließlich.

  „Und das wäre?“, wollte Abberline wissen.

  „Der Lehm, der an jedem Opfer, selbst an Lord Manderleys Leiche, gefunden wurde.“

  Abberline gestikulierte unbestimmt mit den Händen. „Es wird der Schmutz der Gosse sein.“

  „Ist dies deine Meinung oder die der anderen Ermittler?“

  „Niemand meiner Kollegen – und auch ich – haben diesem Detail jemals wirklich Beachtung geschenkt.“

  „Vielleicht hättet ihr das tun sollen“, gab Maurice geheimnisvoll zu bedenken.

  „Nun mach es doch nicht so dramatisch!“, sagte Abberline ungeduldig, der wusste, dass Maurice etwas wusste oder zumindest ahnte und wieder einmal seinen Hang zur Theatralik auslebte. „Worauf willst du hinaus?“

  „Ich musste mich nur soeben an den Golem von Prag erinnern“, begann Maurice, nun voll in seinem Element. „Einige Parallelen zur Gegenwart sind verblüffend. Rabbi Löw formte eins aus Lehm eine menschenhafte Gestalt, die er zum Leben erwecken wollte, damit sie den Menschen des jüdischen Viertel zu Prag half und ihnen die Arbeit abnähme. Er wusste von einer göttlichen Formel, die er dem Lehmhaufen einverleibte und ihm so Leben einhauchte. Auf diese Weise erschuf er den ersten Golem. Dieser half also den Menschen und tätigte ihre Arbeit. Doch war er wahrlich scheußlich anzusehen, wirklich nicht mehr als ein lebender Lehmklumpen, der menschliche Züge aufwies, und deshalb mieden ihn die Menschen. Der Golem aber, da er ja lebte, besaß durchaus Gefühle und er wünschte, nicht mehr von allen gemieden zu werden. Also begann er zu töten. Er tötete Menschen und weidete sie aus, verleibte sich ihre Organe, ja sogar ihre Haut ein und erhoffte sich auf diese Weise, Menschlichkeit zu erlangen. Nur mit Mühe gelang es Rabbi Löw, ihn zu vernichten um dem ein Ende zu setzten.“

  Abberline war sprachlos. „Und du meinst also, wir haben es mit solch einem Wesen zu tun?“, fragte er zögerlich.

  „Es ist durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen“, stimmte Maurice dem zu. „Um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich mir sogar keine andere Erklärung geben. Allein der Lehm an den Opfern spricht dafür, dass Jack the Ripper ein Golem ist, von wem auch immer erschaffen.“

  „Wie aber kann so ein Wesen vernichtet werden?“, fragte Abberline. „Du sagtest, dass Rabbi Löw es tat, doch nur mit Mühe. Wieso?“

  „Um einen Golem zu töten, gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit: Man muss den Zettel, auf dem die göttliche Forme steht, die den Golem zum Leben verhilft, vom restlichen Körper trennen“, sagte Maurice. „Es wird nichts nützen, wenn man versucht, ihm anderweitig zu schädigen, denn es wird ihm nichts ausmachen.“

  „Und so ein Monster jagen wir also …“

 

Im Senat, der Regierung der uralten Metropole indes lieferten sich die Angehörigen beider Häuser heftige Wortgefechte. Manderley Manor bezichtigte Mushroom Manor des Mordes an Nikodemus Manderley. Auf diese Äußerungen reagierte Mushroom Manor mit den Anschuldigungen auf Verleumdung und Hetzerei. Auch Übertage gingen die Anhänger beider Häuser gegeneinander vor, zwar noch nicht mit Waffen, doch es sollte nur bis zum Frühjahr des Jahres 1889 dauern, bis die Situation eskalieren sollte.

  Maurice hatte geäußert, dass der Senat nach dem Mord doch nun etwas unternehmen müsse, doch Mylady Elenore hatte darauf erwidert, dass ebenjener sich um des Friedens Willen in Zurückhaltung üben würde. In der Tat verhielt es sich so, doch damit wollte sich Maurice nicht abfinden. Später würde er sich dafür selbst einen eitlen Tor schelten, aber an jenem Tag Im Frühjahr anno 1889 bei einer der öffentlichen Sitzungen des Senats hielt er es durchaus für angebracht, seine Bedenken vorzutragen. O ja, er hielt sich für wirklich wichtig und wollte sich durch seine Äußerungen hervortun, an Einfluss gewinnen.

  Bei jener Sitzung sprach er also seine Theorie aus.

  Hätte er es doch lieber nicht getan.

  „Jack the Ripper“, sagte er, und seine Stimme hallte durch das große Auditorium, „ist ein Golem, das ist mittlerweile allgemein bekannt, und in meinen Augen kommt nur einer in Frage, der ihn erschuf oder zumindest für seine Erschaffung verantwortlich ist.“

  „Und wer soll dies sein?“, rief jemand.

  Maurice fasste Martin Mushroom, den Sohn Morded Mushrooms und nach dem plötzlichen und überraschenden Tod seines Vaters Lord Mushroom, fest in den Blick. „Mushroom Manor“, sagte er nur.

  Sogleich brach ein lautes Stimmengewirr los. Die Manderleys stimmten Maurice lautstark zu, während die Mushrooms diese Anschuldigung vehement abstritten. Angehörige beider Häuser beschimpften sich mit heftigen Anschuldigungen gegenseitig, und auch Maurice musste von Seiten der Mushrooms allerhand über sich ergehen lassen. Bis schließlich der Vorsitzende des Senats für vorläufige Stille sorgte.

  „RUHE!“, brüllte er.

  Sogleich herrschte Schweigen.

  Der Vorsitzende wandte sich an Maurice. „Ihnen ist klar, was Sie soeben ausgesprochen haben?“

  „Durchaus“, bestätigte Maurice.

  „Dann sagen Sie, warum Sie denken, dass Mushroom Manor so etwas tun sollte und bringen Sie Beweise vor.“

  „Jeder weiß, dass die beiden großen Häuser Erzfeinde sind, das ist kein Geheimnis. Bisher haben sie sich lediglich mit legalen Mitteln versucht zu übertreffen, doch nun begann Mushroom Manor Mord allein aus Profitgier, um seinen Gegner auszustechen.“ Er konnte regelrecht die entsetzen Blicke aller, insbesondere die seiner Familienangehörigen, auf sich spüren. Dies war wahrlich ein unerhörte Anschuldigung.

  Lord Mushroom sprang auf. „Wie können Sie sich erdreisten, auch nur diesen Gedanken in Erwägung zu ziehen, Master Micklewhite? Nehmen Sie ihre Anklage gefälligst zurück!“, bellte er empört und kniff lauernd die Augen zusammen.

  Ein Anflug von Panik kam über Maurice. „Die Anschuldigung werde ich nicht zurücknehmen. Doch Beweise, i-ich habe keine …“, sagte er leise, und seine Stimme zitterte.

  Wutschnaubend wandte sich Lord Mushroom an den Senat. „Ich erhebe Anklage gegen Maurice Micklewhite“, forderte er.

  Nun empörten sich auch die Micklewhites.

  Maurice jedoch sankt wie gelähmt auf seinen Stuhl und war unfähig, etwas zu seiner Verteidigung vorzubringen. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass die Szene nur aufgrund einer unbedachten Äußerung zum Tribunal werden könnte, bei dem der Richtspruch über ihn und seine Familie verhängt würde. Zwar sprach sich Manderley Manor für Maurice aus, doch verbündete sich in diesem Moment die mächtige Kaste der Ratten mit dem Senat und ließ so Manderley Manor und erst recht Maurice keinerlei Unterstützung zukommen. Der Senat, den Einflüsterungen der Ratten lauschend, die insgeheim jedoch nur ihren eigenen Plänen folgten, verkündete schließlich, dass die Micklewhites als Entschädigung für Maurices blasphemische Unterstellungen einen Großteil ihrer Ländereien in Bedfordshire an Mushroom Manor abzutreten hätten. Und als wäre dies für Maurice und seine Impertinenz nicht schon genug an Strafe, so verschmähte ihn nun auch seine eigene Familie und verbannte ihn aus ihren Reihen. Sein Bruder Marcus aber sah ihn nur stumm an und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe auch er sich von ihm abwandte.

 

Maurice wurde von der Metropolitan beauftragt, die Aufgabe Nikodemus Manderleys fortzusetzen, und gemeinsam mit Inspektor Abberline streifte er nun unermüdlich durch die nächtlichen Straßen Londons, ob nun Über- oder Untertage, denn auch in der uralten Metropole hatte Jack gewütet. Mary Jane Kelly schien jedoch vorerst das letzte Opfer von Jack gewesen zu sein. Doch Maurice gab nicht auf.

  Seine Beharrlichkeit sollte belohnt werden.

  Doch für was für einen Preis!

  In dieser Nacht schweifte er wie so oft in den letzten Wochen rastlos durch die Gassen Londons, Abberline an seiner Seite. In der Nähe wurde eine Fensterscheibe eingeschlagen und Glas klirrte. Unruhen erschütterten nun die Stadt, denn noch immer beschuldigten sich beide Seiten, die Manderleys und die Mushrooms, gegenseitig mit immer wüsteren Worten, denen bald schon Taten gefolgt waren. Eingeschlagene Fensterscheiben sollten jedoch schon in naher Zukunft noch lange nicht alles sein …

  „Hätte ich nur Beweise!“, murmelte Maurice.

  „Warum hast du das nur getan?!“, fragte Abberline nicht zum ersten Mal.

  „Weil ich ein Narr war! Und es noch immer bin …“, entgegnete Maurice, ebenfalls nicht zum ersten Mal. Nun hoffte er, mit der Ergreifung des Golems wenigstens etwas Wiedergutmachung leisten zu können. Auch wenn es eine schwache Hoffnung war.

  Eine ganze Weile stapfte er in grimmiges Schweigen gehüllt weiter, bis er auf einmal etwas bemerkte. Er hielt an und ging darauf zu. Verwundert folgte ihm Abberline in eine Seitengasse.

  „Was siehst du?“, wollte er wissen.

  „Sieh da“, sagte Maurice nur und deutete auf etwas auf der Straße.

  „Für mich sieht das wie gewöhnlicher Gossendreck aus“, meinte Abberline und wollte schon weitergehen, doch Maurice hielt ihn auf.

  „Nein. Sieh genauer hin. Welche Form hat der ‚Dreck’?“

  Verwundert rieb sich Abberline die Augen. „Sieht mir doch tatsächlich wie ein lehmiger Fußabdruck aus, jetzt, wo du es sagst.“

  Maurice sah ihn an und seine Augen blitzen vor Tatendrang auf. Er zog sein Schwert, eine altertümliche geschwungene Klinge aus grauer Vorzeit, geschmiedet von Elfen. „Beeilen wir uns, er kann noch nicht weit sein“, sagte er und hastete davon.

  Auch Abberline zog seinen Degen und eilte dem Elfen nach. Er hatte Mühe, seinem Freund zu folgten, während dieser mit flinken und eleganten Bewegungen durch die Gassen huschte und schließlich nahe eines Hinterhofes bei dem Themseufer hielt. Er deutete stumm nach vorne, wo eine grobschlächtige Gestalt zu erkennen war, wie sie stumm dastand und sich nicht regte. Der Golem, Jack the Ripper. Ihrer beider Herzen klopften wild. Maurice packte sein Schwert fester und sah zu Abberline. Dieser nickte. Diese Gelegenheit würde sich ihnen wahrscheinlich nie wieder bieten.

  Dann stürmten sie vor.

  „Contrapasso!“, rief Maurice, holte weit mit seinem Schwert aus und schlug mit einer Kraft zu, die nur Elfen zueigen sein konnte. Doch zeigte die Klinge wenig Wirksamkeit. Sie schnitt durch die unförmige Masse von Unrat, Dreck und menschlichen Organen, doch richtete sie keinerlei nennenswerten Schaden ab.

  Der Golem fuhr herum und schlug noch im selben Moment nach dem Elfen. Von der Bewegung überrascht wurde Maurice von den Füßen gerissen und prallte hart gegen eine Hausmauer. Benommen und vor Schmerzen stöhnend rappelte er sich wieder auf. Indes führte Abberline einen Scheinangriff gegen den Golem, wich jedoch im letzten Moment aus und versuchte so, den Golem von seinem Freund wegzulocken.

  Maurice beeilte sich, ihm zu Hilfe zu kommen. Wie sie es besprochen hatten, vollführte er einen tödlichen Tanz aus blitzenden Klingen um den Golem, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken; allein er besaß die Erfahrung und die Geschicklichkeit dazu. Damit erhofften sie sich, dass es Abberline gelingen konnte, den Zettel mit der göttlichen Formel darauf vom Golem zu trennen. Jener kleine schlammbeschmierte Zettel aber stak im Gesicht des Golems, dort, wo der Mund hätte sein sollen. Doch war der Golem geschickter als sie gedacht hatten und den beiden durchaus ein mehr als ebenbürtiger Gegner.

  Maurice führte immer wieder Scheinangriffe aus allen Richtungen gegen den Golem, sprang vor, nur um sogleich wieder auszuweichen. Der Golem schlug nach ihm mit seinen großen Fäusten und versuchte, ihn zu packen, doch war der Elf immer wieder nur einen Hauch schneller. Abberline indes unterstütze Maurice so gut es ging, versuchte aber gleichzeitig, die Deckung des Golems zu durchdringen und den Zettel greifen zu können.

  Doch die Kraft und Ausdauer des Elfen neigte sich langsam aber sicher ihrem Ende entgegen …

  Da gelang es dem Golem erneut, einen Schlag gegen Maurice zu führen und traf ihn hart an der Schläfe. Er taumelte benommen zurück, brach in die Knie und blieb eine Weile kraftlos liegen, einer Ohnmacht nahe. Abberline schrie verzweifelt auf und sah nur noch eine Möglichkeit gegen den Golem bestehen und zumindest seinen Freund vor dem Tod zu bewahren zu können. Er stürzte sich in die Arme des Golems.

  „NEIN!“, schrie Maurice auf und streckte eine Hand aus, doch war diese Geste nur ein schlaffes Aufbegehren. In ohnmächtiger Hilflosigkeit musste er mit ansehen, wie Abberline nur mit Mühe gegen die übermächtige Kraft des Golems ankämpfte. Der Golem hatte ihn fest gepackt und quetschte nun stückweise das Leben aus ihm. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer schlaffer. Doch wundersamer Weise gelang es ihm, während seine Rippen brachen, den Zettel zu packen und aus der blutigen Masse, die das Gesicht des Golems darstellten, zu zerren. Im selben Moment verließ alles Leben und aller Wille den Golem und er war wieder nur ein Haufen Unrat. Er zerfiel zu Staub. Abberline stürzte zu Boden und stöhnte von Schmerzen gepeinigt auf.

  Panisch kroch Maurice zu Abberline und betete zu allen Göttern, die er kannte, dass dies nicht wider besseres Wissen das Ende seines Freundes war. Ihm traten Tränen in die Augen als er Abberlines zertrümmerten Körper sah.

  „Jack the Ripper ist tot“, murmelte Abberline mit schwacher Stimme, aus der der Tod klang. „Wir haben ihn erlegt. Ist das nicht ein gutes Ende?“ Er lächelte schwach.

  Maurice versuchte, diese Geste zu erwidern, doch so wirklich gelang es ihm nicht. Mit zitternden Händen griff er nach der seines sterbenden Freundes, während Tränen seinen Blick verschleierten. „Ja, es ist ein gutes Ende der Jagt, doch wird es nicht dein Ende sein.“

  „Doch, das ist es. Aber wenn ich mir schon einen Tod hätte aussuchen könnten, dann nur diesen. Immerhin habe ich dich retten können, nun kann ich in Frieden gehen.“

  „Nein …“

  Doch Abberline konnte ihn schon nicht mehr hören, als ihm sein letzter Atemzug entwich.

  Später würde Maurice als der Mann bekannt sein, der das Grauen vom Eastend beendete. Eine wahre Legende, zu der ein kleiner Junge namens Mortimer Wittgenstein aufblicken sollte. Doch in diesem Moment fragte er sich, ob er diesen Titel verdient hätte. In seinen Augen war Abberline der Held, nicht er.

  Weinend beugte er sich über den Leichnam seines Freundes.


End file.
